A Letter
by Hope for Love
Summary: Set after Star-Crossed. Rommie retrieves her Goodbye letter to Dylan before he can see it.


A Letter

Author: Justin Paikeday ( Hope for Love )

E-Mail: paikedayjustin@rogers.com

Rating: Rated G 

Spoilers: Star-Crossed

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda and I never will. 

*****On Andromeda*****

Rommie ran as fast as she could to Dylan's quarters. She had to get there before he did. She wiped the tears which she still had on her face. She still missed Gabriel, but now she had something more important to take care of.

She managed to get to Dylan's quarters before he did. He knew he was on Obs. Deck looking at the stars. It would be a long time before he decided to go to his quarters. But she didn't want to take the risk. She entered his quarters and headed for the area where he kept his pictures. She took the flexi she had secretly left there earlier. It was in front of the picture of Dylan and Sarah where she left it intentionally knowing he would never miss it.

"I warned you not to leave that letter for him!" Andromeda's hologram appeared.

"I needed for him to know. It would have probably been the last time I ever saw him again and I couldn't just leave forever without him ever knowing how much he means to me!" Rommie whispered.

"What would that have accomplished? I'll tell you. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Dylan doesn't need to know what you need him to know. We agreed that he was to never know about that!"

"YOU AGREED! I merely had to play along."

"If he had read that letter it would make him feel worse. The crew would have blamed him for you leaving. I had no idea you were so cold hearted."

"I LOVE HIM. I couldn't bear to live without him knowing that! It would have been very good for you, me leaving, seeing as how you once loved him too."

"I did love him once. That's gone now."

"Look at my situation at least. I would have left. Gone from my ship-self, gone from the Commonwealth, but most of all gone from Dylan's life. With this letter he would at least feel I was with him when I'm not. He would know that someone out there loved him deeply and would forever feel that way. He would never feel alone again!"

"I give up. You're hopeless. Dylan is a wonderful man, but as I once called him before I shall call him again. He is the "Unattainable Captain"." and the hologram disappeared.

Rommie took the letter and left Dylan's quarters and headed to her own. She sat on the bed she had and stared at the letter. Rommie didn't want to erase the letter but knew that she had to. But before she did, she read the letter, just to make sure it was perfect.

__

My Dearest Dylan,

By the time you find this letter I will be gone with Gabriel beginning a new life. I know you and I will say Goodbye to each other with respect, but with a letter I can say Goodbye to you the way I want to. The way I'm too afraid to say it to your face. I want you to know that despite me leaving, I still have faith you will restore the Commonwealth. No one in the known worlds has the determination and drive that you have and I am sure no one else ever will. I'm proud you're the one who was chosen to be my Captain and I am grateful for everyday that you were. For that one thing, I have no regrets!

There is however one thing I do regret though. The fact that I'm about to tell you something and I won't be there ever to see your reaction. If what I am about to say will make you angry, happy or even hurt. I pray you don't feel hurt, because I would die if I ever did anything to hurt you. I'd prefer you to be angry than hurt. A major part of me though is praying, hoping, that you will be happy at what I am about to say. I have no right to pray for that. You are probably confused as hell right now, especially with my introduction calling you my dearest, but believe me, I do have a point and all will be understood.

I have faced a great deal number of adversaries, as you very well know more than most, and I can honestly say that I have never once felt fear like I feel right now. What I have to say to you is the most hardest thing I've ever done and ever will do. But I have to say it otherwise I'm afraid I will never get the opportunity to say this to you and I am afraid of that more than anything else. That is one regret that I cannot, and will not, live with. 

Dylan. My Captain. I love you. I've loved you since the day I first saw you. Even to this very day I still love you more than life itself. I will continue to love you till the day I die, and even after that if AI's have an afterlife. I've kept this from you forever and now that I am leaving forever and may never see you again, I had to tell you this. I can now leave in peace knowing that you finally know how much you mean to me, how much you have, and always will, mean to me. Leaving you is the hardest thing I have ever done, but Gabriel loves me. He's given me everything I've always wanted you to give me. I guess I am living proof that some dreams don't come true. Don't feel bad for me, for I will be happy with him. He will never be you, but I can be happy with him.

I advise you to keep this letter our little secret. I'm afraid the crew might blame you for me leaving as my main AI told me would happen and I don't want that to happen. It isn't your fault I am leaving. Please don't blame yourself for me leaving either. But I can't live my life on my ship-self with Gabriel while I still and always will love you more. It's unfair to him. Even now it is. I'm with him while my thoughts, my dreams and my hopes still lie with being with you. May God have mercy on my soul, if there is a God like Rev believes and if I do have a soul, may he have mercy on me for being with Gabriel while being madly, insanely, completely and immensely in love with you.

I pray this letter finds you for I am afraid that my main AI will take it away before you can ever see it. She doesn't want me to write this letter and while a part of me believes she is right, a larger part of me doesn't give a damn. I've placed this letter in front of the picture of your loved one, wishing that that was me in your arms, me the one you love, me the one who makes you happy.

I sincerely hope you find happiness and that the woman you fall in love with, loves you just as much as I do. I wish you all the best and all the happiness the known worlds can offer. Hold the Line Captain Hunt, Hold the Line. Your ship and friend forever.

Love

The Andromeda Ascendant AI Avatar

Rommie

Rommie stared at the letter she just wrote and erased it from the flexi but not from existence since it would always be in her mind. Her holo form appeared.

"I wouldn't have taken it away even though it would have hurt him so much to read your letter."

"It's gone forever. Dylan will never read it." Rommie spoke bitterly.

"The letter was not only perfect, but beautiful. It would be the first time we were honest with him!"

"I thought you said you didn't love him???" Rommie said with a confused look.

"So I lied!!!" the holo answered with a genuine smile which Rommie returned and the hologram disappeared.

Rommie put the flexi on the table next to her bed and wished this nightmare of a day to end. It was unarguably the worst day of her life. She had not just lost one person she loved, she lost two.

THE END


End file.
